Forum:What happened after Bullworth.
Interesting topic this and I've seen it on other forums before. The aim is to list students and then add what you think or you'd like them to do when they have graduated from Bullworth. I'll give an example: Bif Taylor - After graduating from Bullworth. Bif decided to pursue a career in Boxing despite his rich upbringing. As an amateur he represented the United States in the Olympics and won a silver medal. It was in the gold medal match that Bif found out that poor people do really make the best Boxers. His opponent a hungry Russian born in abject poverty. This dealt a blow to Bif who decided to retire from Boxing and suffered from depression because of the loss. He now owns a string of Boxing Gyms up and down the east coast. See what you guys can come up with. Dan the Man 1983 21:13, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :The way to use this topic is - find the character you want to post about, write your post, and sign your name after the post with three tildes (~~~). :And keep the content reasonable. Bully is not and never has been a game about the students killing, torturing and mutilating each other, and those kinds of posts will be deleted. McJeff 03:41, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Jimmy *After graduating from his tough year at Bullworth, Jimmy stuck around for a while, taking up a part-time job at the Carnival. He had been dating Zoe, and often snuck into her dorm room most nights. However, he had a fling with Christy which Zoe is still unaware about. *He was allowed to stay in his dorm room until his mother returned from her cruise. As Jimmy had predicted, his mother had split from her new husband and had arrived at the Academy alone to collect her son. She informed him that she was going back to their hometown, Jimmy, despite wanting to stay at Bullworth was forced to leave. *After graduating from Bullworth, Jimmy stuck around for a bit, working at the gas station and living in the Beachhouse til he had enough for his own house. After getting his own house, after his 17th birthday, Jimmy started dating Mandy and Lola and had an affair with both of them. Jimmy ask Mandy if she would marry him and she did, and Jimmy's parents came for the wedding. Jimmy and Mandy have 4 kids, one of them who is named Jimmy Hopkin II. (Jurassic50000) *After graduating from Bullworth, Jimmy keeps on dating Zoe even as he goes off to college with her in Liberty City. After graduating college he and Zoe get married and have twins. Jimmy decided to join the LCPD and become a police officer in hopes of making up for all the trouble he had caused when he was a teenager and set a good example for kids and teens in Liberty City. After 10 years of service with the LCPD he and Zoe move back to Bullworth where Jimmy becomes the new police chief in Bullworth Town while Zoe becomes the headmistress of Bullworth Academy after the death of Dr. Crabblesnitch. Then one night Mr. Burton kidnaps Zoe and the twins to get back at her and Jimmy for the prank they played when they were teenagers. Jimmy saves Zoe and his son and daughter and arrested Burton and Burton was sentenced to life at the Happy Volts Asylum. Red Polar Bear Ranger Red Polar Bear Ranger 06:09, 23 June 2009 (UTC) *Jimmy gets expelled from Bullworth 9 months after Gary got expelled because Johnny got jealous of Jimmy and he put on a bandit mask on camoflauge clothes and cut a hole in in Dr. Crabblesnitches gas tank in his car and waits for him to get in and drive away a few yards so he drops a cigarette on the dropped gas and explodes his car but Crabblesnitch surives and Norton and Peanut blame it on Jimmy so he gets expelled and Crabblesnitch retires and Jimmy's step brother Nick Firrell comes to Bullworth and he becomes friends with Petey who is the clique leader of the Hunters and makes friends with Alex Roling another new kid. Nick has many adventures in the first month he is their such as a hunting trip, lost in a field, nearly killing Beatrice, a war between Farmees and Hunters, and another complete mayhem except without riots on the grounds and the leaders have different backup. After that, he decides to do what his step brother did. Petey *Grew up and decided to become a politician. His carrer in politics was short-lived because of his shyness. He then became the political advisor for Barrack Obama, met the girl that would change his life and now has 12 kids. PBello 19:34, 27 May 2009 (UTC) *Hated his experiences at the academy so since he didn't want history to repeat he became the principle of Bullworth and has been dating his hot secretary, Ms. Jones. PackieVercetti 10:10, 6 June 2009 *He graduated but later after severe traumas he lost his faith in human beings and went on to live in the wilds ~User:DaggerD *After becoming head of the school, Petey became popular, was never picked on again, and he remains friends with Jimmy forever, in fact, he was Jimmy's best man at Jimmy's wedding. Everyone at Bullworth loved him and every girl started dating and sleeping with him. But after he graduated, Ted, Johnny, Eadgar, Bif, and Earnest, warned him about messing with their clique girls, but lucky for Petey, Russell became his bodyguard for the rest of his life. (Jurassic50000) *Gradutated from Bullworth with Jimmy by his side. He sold insurance for many years hiding his homosexuality that you see a few times during the game. Making enough money to retire he travels the world and barely keeps in touch with Jimmy User:BullyMasterKJ. Gary *Somce being expelled from Bullworth, Gary has spent most of his years in Happy Volts Asylum. After being released 5 years later, he became a criminal and robbed many stores around Bullworth Town, Including killing an elderly man, and was later sentenced to 20 years in the Happy Volts Asylum. He keeps in touch with Jimmy since they settled their childhood hatred, but deep down inside they both still hate eachother very much. *After being expelled from Bullworth, Gary moves out of Bullworth and then moves to Liberty City (from the GTA IV era). While in Liberty city he meets Patrick "Packie" McReary who helps Gary get settled. He does jobs for Packie as well as Playboy X and Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince. Shortly after the events of Grand Theft Auto IV Jimmy pays Gary a visit in Liberty City and introduces Jimmy to Niko Bellic. But then Gary again betrays Jimmy but also Niko and Packie too and Niko and Packie helps Jimmy get Gary. In a shootout with Niko Gary is killed when he tries to engage Jimmy in a fight and falls to Niko's bullet. Red Polar Bear Ranger 04:01, 23 June 2009 (UTC) * after being expelled gary was forced to live at the church of scientology.ssjzach Zoe *Soon after graduating from Bullworth. Zoe smashes up all inventory at Spencer Shipping. So Tad's family goes bankrupt and the shipping industry is abandoned. Taking advantage of this, Zoe takes over the empty building and uses it as a company headquarters which she makes quite a fortune out of.Shortly after, She and Jimmy get married. *After graduating from Bullworth, Zoe went back to live with her parents and start working at the Happy Volts Asylum for 4 years until she had enough for her own place in town. She found a house and a better job working at the Carnival. Zoe still keeps in touch with Mandy, Beatrice, Lola, and Pinky. 2 years later, her parents were murdered by Mr. Burton, who did it to get back at her for what she and Jimmy did to him, but he was sentenced to life at the Happy Volts Asylum. Zoe was given 3 million dollars from Burton's parents for what he did. (Jurassic50000) Bullies Russell *Russell never did graduate from Bullworth, instead being thrown out of it when he reached the age of 18. His rich parents in Old Bullworth Vale wanting no part in dealing with him, Russell ended up on the street. As money was one of the few things he understood, Derby Harrington hired him as a bodyguard during his early political career as a member of the local Executive Branch. When Derby moved on, Russell attempted to join the police, but was rejected due to his psychiatric problems. He was invited to enter the world of professional wrestling by the two midget wrestlers at the Carnival where, after he was made to understand it wasn't real, he became quite succesful due to his huge size. He made it all the way to WWE and a main event push, where, after being buried by the then-70 Triple H, he had a pointless but financially sound career as a lifetime midcarder. He would eventually be released, and go on to TNA to win the X Division title. McJeff 02:26, 30 September 2008 (UTC) *While still at Bullworth in his early 20's Russell was expelled from Bullworth for viciously beating four prefects who tried to bust him. The police were contacted and Russell was arrested. He was charged with GBH. Russell hired a lawyer who turn out to be Gord Vendome. Despite a dislike towards Russell, Gord defended him in court, However Russell was sentenced to 8 years in prison. While in prison, Russell became the top man due to his size and strength, and led a gang of prisoners who bully weaker prisoners. When Russell came out, he was spotted by a director who was planning on making a remake of the 70's TV series, the Incredible Hulk. The director thought Russell would be prefect for the role as the Hulk due to his size. The director hired Russell in the role when he asked Russell to smash a prop during auditions. Russell played the Hulk in the modernised TV series for 3 years. Russell now lives in NYC with a wife and child. Dan the Man 1983 06:07, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Davis Ethan *After Ethan mastered karate and kung fu he has starred in many films about martial arts. then wrestling in Japan were he went to become the new Japan wrestling champion then later went to WWE there after beating John cean, Shelton Benjamin and Randy Orton to win all the titles He has retired to keep acting and train to become a ninja he live with his wife and kids in a big house in Chicago where he has a dojo/restaurant the Gman 07:12, 31 Decmber 2008 * after graduating from bullworth ethan traveled the world learning different martial arts and even entered tournaments, he won first place in the K-1 kickboxing tournament, the world karate tournament and an international sambo and pankration tournament, he signed a contract with ufc and beat the world heayweight champion brock lessner in 1 round with an amazing kicking combination, then the underground fighting circut rioheros told ethan to come to brazil and fight there, he won every fight and married a female martial artist named susan and had a son named bruce he learned martial arts from ethan and enrolled him to bullworth. ssjzach Tom *Tom moved to Broker, Liberty City and is broke, he has been trying to rob banks. Carlosvc92 Trent *Trent graduated from Bullworth and became a photographer. -Landofflames 03:54, 12 June 2009 (UTC) *Trent decided to drop out of Bullworth Academy and go back to Hollywood to continue to be a cinema actor. But Trent's career ended when he started to have too many zits due to the fact that in Bullworth he kept on bullying too much people. Trent decided to go back to Bullworth and go to school this time being a non- clique so he could graduate, not bully so he could get rid of his zits, and become a Hollywood actor once again. But Trent didn't have enough money to go to school. Trent was afraid to tell his parents about dropping out of Bullworth, go to Hollywood to be a Hollywood actor without tellig them, and not having enough money. Trent decided to become a townie for now. Though, unlike the other townies, he lived around New Conventry and kept getting picked on by greasers. About six days later, he saw Derby Harrington along with Bif and Parker trying to get revenge to the greasers. Trent asked Derby to give him money to go back to Bullworth Academy but Derby and Bif refused and walked away. Parker decided to give him one hundred dollars. Parker told Trent that he has to help the preps or else he'll try to get him expelled. Trent became a non clique being miserable for working for the preps. Trent became weaker and a little bit more uglier until the greasers injured every preppy thus making Trent free. Trent stoled the preps money making him the richest kid in Bullworth and became friends with the greasers by giving them them money once per week, Trent still had some unfinished business with the old preps, Trent dated Lola behind Johnny's back, and still had some respect from the bullies. The bullies only hated Trent for being rich. The greasers became rich. The preppies became poor. Troy * After dropping out of bullworth, Troy joined the army where he mad a success of himself, however after being badly wounded he blurted out a personal remark about himself and was thus kicked out under the "don't ask don't tell" rule. Recently troy was seen working at the happy endings retirement home. * troy confessed his feelings to russel, but he was picked up and thrown against a wall so hard it broke his back, so now troy can never bully anyone again and he's in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. ssjzach Wade Nerds Earnest *Claimed he invented the relatively unknown combined plow and gun, and at one time was in the process of suing Man B who claimed to be the "inventor" Earnest dropped the case shortly after the combined plow and gun, sold a pitiful 10 in its first month and was voted number 1 in The Times top 10 useless invention survey. *After the riot in the school, Earnest asked Crabblesnitch if the Observatory could be fixed up and the whole thing goes to him and all the other nerds, and Crabblesnitch said yes, on one condition, Earnest and the other nerds help the jocks and the greasers with their work once a week and they agreed so the Observatory was fixed up and the Nerds now owned the whole thing Beatrice *Grew up and became a world leading scientist. She worked on the cure for cancer with Bucky Pasteur, who in the process of finding the cure, admitted his feelings for Beatrice. She thought about this until the cure was made. They then got married and had tons of mega-nerdy kids. *she grew up and one day she was on discovery health doing a press conference then mandy came to the conference and said "hey beatrice i heard you still wet the bed nerd" everyone laugh but beatrice she went up and attacked mandy and almost killed her, mandy pressed charges and beatrice was sent to jail for 2 years. ssjzach Algie *After graduating from Bullworth, Algie still stuck around for a bit, while living with his parents. He gave up a little bit of his smartness and started working out and becoming a ladiesman. Algie tried the dating thing and some of it worked out, but he didn't make the mistake of asking Lola out. Algie stills talks in his rapping style, but in a clear way.(Jurassic50000) *Algie was offered a HUGE scholorship from Princeton but since it was on the other-side of USA and he didn't want to leave his mom he stayed and took care of his mommy while working at Yum-Yum Market. When his mother died he griefed and stressed. Due to that he lost alot of weight and due to that Lola is now his Fiance' Giving, the new confidence he decided to get muscled up and joined the UFC. He is now living in LA with his wife Lola and teaching kids that nerdiess doesn't matter now, it matters in the future. --BullyMasterKJ 03:10, 1 August 2009 (UTC) * after jimmy left bullworth algie felt scared then one day russel chased him around the school and beat the crap out of him and broke his spine, since then algie never pissed his pants again but he was put in a wheelchair for the rest of his life ssjzach * algie got tired of pissing his pants so he got into fights at school, he would always piss on them when he knocked them out, he beat up trent, put troy in a coma for two months, ripped wades arm off, broke dans leg, made bo deaf from being punched multiple times in the ears, put tad in the hospital, broke bifs arms, crippled justin, ripped off hals leg, kicked peanut in the nuts so much they were bleeding, made vance experience a childhood trauma from algies kicks in the face, braindamaged gord, and almost got a prefect killed, then one day he called out russel, he blocked every one of russels hits and punched him and threw him against a wall and durring the fight russel had a mental breakdown crying about his parents saying "don't hit me anymore daddy i don't wanna die" then algie slapped him and pissed on him, then while pissing on russel algie saw his reflection and discovered in shock what he became he had a panic attack and was sent to the happy volts asylum. ssjzach Bucky Cornelius *Graduated from Bullworth with straight A's and went onto teacher training college. Cornelius now teaches Maths at a school in London, England. Dan the Man 1983 04:55, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Donald Fatty *Owned his own McDonalds. forced into retirement at 40 when he vomited on a customer. Melvin Created a Grottos & Gremlins Video game with Game Freak. It was highly rated and bought by all Nerds and townies. The Nerds all joined Melvin at Game Freak to help the game's creation. Bucky ultimately added horrible ideas to the game secretly, destroying the sequel. When word got around the office, Bucky was fired. Fatty and Earnest Pasted over those bad idea with new , exciting ideas, such as unlocking Fatty in A Grotto master outfit as a useable character. The 3rd game was a hit. Mevin became the owner of Game Freak, promoted the Nerds and helped make a Pokemon Gmae. He made ideas loosely based on Grottos & Gremlins for new Pokemon in the game and towns and came up with over 1000. The game was the greatest game of all time and was so good it got haters to enjoy Pokemon. Damon randomly attacked Melvin on the streets putting Melvin in a coma he would never awake from. Thad Thad couldn't get any jobs in a Science field. He eventually gave up and went to Warner Bros to take the place of Deceased voice actor of Daffy Duck. He was successful and became world famous. Preppies Derby *Derby graduated from Bullworth Academy and continued to be rich, he has appeared on the TV show "I'm Rich" twice. Carlosvc92 Pinky Bif * after graduating he and jimmy had a rematch at the gym and won in the third round by ko, he went on to being an amateur boxer and won a gold medal in the olympics, he then became a professional boxer climbing up the ranks and won the world lightweight championship with one punch, then one day jimmy hopkins the kid that beat him climbed up the ranks to beat him up for the title, the fight went for 15 rounds the other 14 rounds were tied and in the 15th round in the last ten seconds jimmy beat him with a right cross to the jaw and won the world title (they will always have fistfights in the streets everytime they pass eachother) after the lost bif retired and became a boxing coach at glass joes gym. ssjzach. Bryce Chad Gord Justin Parker *Having always had an underlying decent nature, Parker finally lost his preppy arrogance when he went overseas while in college and saw some real poverty. Upon returning to America, he started a boxing league for impoverished youths. The league was a great success, with a few of his students going on to boxing and MMA careers. As a manager of several successful fighters, Parker became richer than even the Harringtons. Unfortunately his inability to deal with women lead him to get fleeced by two different gold digging types who married and divorced him. Without any heirs, he enraged the Preppies by writing into his will that he would donate his entire fortune to charity after his death. McJeff Tad *After Tad and his friends graduated from Bullworth, he, the other Preppies, Jimmy, Mr. Galloway, and Ms. Philips, went and threw eggs, bottles, and water balloons at Hattrick and his house to get back at him for what he was gonna do Mr. Galloway. Jurassic50000 * after jimmy left bullworth tad finnaly had the courage to stand up to his father when his dad was about to punch him tad ducked and countered with a right cross and called the police since then his dad goes to seminars and tad talks to kids about child abuse. ssjzach Greasers Johnny *Johnny married Lola and Starred in a Film called Greasers years ago, starring himself, Lola and Gord, Johnny got pissed off when his mother called him to tell him something, Lola was his sister and Peanut was his brother, then they track down Gord, and beat the flying muffin out of him, then Johnny becomes a BMX Champion, then Lola said (along with is father, Lola wasn't his sister) i'm sorry Johnny then the same way Jimmy and Gary fought, Johnny found out Bif was resonsible for the crisist, then the two fight above the Heads office Johnny wins by his lucky haymaker. *Is currently being stalked by his crazy ex girlfriend Lola and used by Pinky for his new found fortune. Shortly after inventing new engines for some major companies Porsche, Rolls Royce and Harley Davidson to name a few he thinks he had a "chance" meeting met Pinky. The old romantic married her 2 days after she threw herself in front of his Harley, he hasn't looked back. He now lives in New Yorks upper east side on the instruction of wife Pinky. Although his new wife forbids him from having any contact with either his best man Norton or the other fellow greasers from back in the Bullworth days, Johnny remains happy and looks forward to a long married life with his faithful bride. *Graduated from Bullworth and started to work in a garage. After a few years he brought the business. He married his long time girlfriend Lola and she gave birth to a son. However after a few years of marriage, Lola filed for divorce. Now divorced, Johnny still runs his business, which does quite well, but most of his earnings go on alimony payments to his ex wife and child support. Dan the Man 1983 21:43, 19 June 2009 (UTC) *Johnny graduated from Bullworth and persued a career in the X Games. Becoming the champion he goes back to Lola but finds her engaged to Algie (who has now lost alot of weight). He mopes and finds his wife: Pinky. Both being rich they live happily ever after.--BullyMasterKJ 03:05, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Lola *Has become a super stalker of Jimmy and Johnny so much so that she is now a patient at the local asylum. PackieVercetti 10:12, 6 June 2009 *Was married to Johnny and the two have a son. Lives a comfortable life on Johnny's alimony checks. Dan the Man 1983 21:45, 19 June 2009 (UTC) *Lola plans to marry johnny but she founds out that she is suffering from aids because of her dirty work. She gets deeply upset about it and than leaves bullworth town without informing anyone. Later on she dies because of aids. Sam94 21:50, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hal *Hal opened up a fighting club, where you could either participate in a combat match with another opponent, or watch the fights while eating cheeseburgers. -Landofflames Lefty Lefty increased smoking and later on he found out that he has got a lung cancer at its last stage and then dies from it. Sam94 11:51, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Lucky *Lucky's good attitude about attending school and having a work ethic served him well. He opted for apprenticeship rather than college, and he ended up opening his own garage and chop shop. Some of his buddies from the Greasers now work for him, and he's smart enough that he can balance his own books rather than having Preppy financial advisors do it for him. There was that incident with Mr. Hattrick's brakes failing, but nothing was ever conclusively proven. McJeff Norton Peanut *Peanut dropped out of Bullworth Academy and continued to do vandalism in New Coventry. He passed away in his late 30's from emphysema. -Landofflames 03:52, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Ricky Vance *Vance left Bullworth Academy to become a sailor. He became a pirate and started robbing ships. -Landofflames *Vance dropped out of Bullworth Academy and moved to the state of San Andreas in the city of Los Santos. He moves to Groove Street and joins the Groove Street Familes and helps Sean "Sweet" Johnson and Carl "CJ" Johnson with the gang. He gets into rap with Madd Dogg, CJ, and Kent Paul as his managers. One day Jeffery "OG Loc" Cross tries to kill Vance but CJ kills OG Loc instead. Then Vance gets married and has a family of his own and also helps CJ and Cesar run his garage in San Fiero. Red Polar Bear Ranger Red Polar Bear Ranger 06:28, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Jocks Ted *Works at Burger King. *Ted got a full scholarship at a prestigious sports school after graduating from Bullworth. However since he'd never bothered to learn anything in Bullworth and since he wasn't such a total standout athlete among the college group, he lost his big man on campus standing. Unable to keep his grades up he ended up dropping out. Mandy left him and Ted ended up marrying Eunice Pound and living a boring lower middle class existence in the town of Bullworth, as the manager of a sporting goods store. McJeff Mandy *After graduating from Bullworth, Mandy went on to become the model she always dreamed of, and she became rich and famous. Her picture was everywhere, in magazines, on billboards, and she was voted "Sexiest Model of the Year". A few years later, she took some time off from the modeling business and started to spend some of her fortune. When she became incredibly wealthy, she bought Bullworth Academy and the Happy Volts Asylum, but didn't tear them down. She started dating Jimmy, Johnny, Earnest, Ted, Russell, Eadgar, Petey, Algie, and eventually Gary, but they still respect her as a model and their cheerleader captian. She started doing girls-night with Lola, Beatrice, Zoe, Pinky, Ms. Philips, Ms. Danvuers, and Eunice. What she never knew was that she was being stalked by Mr. Burton. Jurassic50000 Bo *Bo got accepted at the same school Ted did, although he didn't get a full scholarship. However, he did work hard with his grades, did manage to stay on the team, and he eventually got drafted in the NFL. He never made first string let alone becoming a star, but he played for the Buffalo Bills for a few years and did have one good game where he ran for over 100 yards. He retired rich, married, and had four kids. McJeff Casey Damon Dan * Dan got expelled after beating up Earnest and putting toilet paper all over the library. Dan now lives with the townies and got weaker because of the townies' bullying. Dan died after the townies injures his stomach and got a cocussion. He also got hit by two bottle rockets before his death. Juri *Juri grduated from bullworth and started a wreseling club in moscow russia and made millions. 23:28, 19 June 2009 (UTC) *Joined WWE and teamed with John Cena against Vladimir Koslov claiming storyline that he disgraced Russia and needed to learn respect. After John Cena decided to go on and defend the WWE title against other people, he got out of the feud. Meanwhile Juri and Koslov have brutal matches which always end with Vladimir finding a way to win. Juri ends the fued by finally beating him in hell in a cell. Juri moves to smackdown and has a face vs face fued with world Heavyweight champion, Jeff hardy where the title moves back and forth between them. They finally end this fued with a Ladder match which Hardy wins. Juri retires several years later. Kirby * when the jocks found out he was gay they all ganged up on him and threw him out the clique now he travels with the gay pride. ssjzach Luis Townies Edgar *Edgar moved to Los Santos and joined a gang there. Carlosvc92 *After the riot at Bullworth, Dr. Crabblesnitch decided to let Edgar and all the other Townies come to Bullworth because of the stress that Edgar, and basically Zoe went through. When they arrived at the school, they were given decorated bedrooms, nice new clothes, a lot of money, and a chance to be a winner. After graduating, Edgar made so much money that he and his parents became rich beyond their wildest dreams. Jurassic50000 Clint aka Henry * One year after the events of Bully Henry moves to Liberty City just like Gary did. He meets Johnny Klebitz and joins the Lost Biker gang. He does jobs for Elizabeta Torres, Mikhail Faustin, Dimitri Rascalov, Jimmy Pegorino, Ray Boccino, Bernie Crane, and Brucie Kibbutz. During the events of the Lost and Damned when Luis Fernando Lopez shows up he betrays the Lost and helps Luis gun down the members of the Lost. Then he and Luis become friends and together they kill Rodislav Bulgarin. Then he later works for Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince as a bouncer at this club where he meets the girl who he end up marrying and having a family with and 10 years after the events of Grand Theft Auto IV/The Lost and Damned/The Ballard of Gay Tony Henry takes over Anthony's club and becomes a crime boss in Liberty City. Red Polar Bear Ranger Duncan *Duncan combined his love of violent, physically destructive activities with his love of things fantasy, and for a while became a full time Renaissance Festival jouster. It wasn't manageable as a full time thing, so he decided to keep jousting and went out for American Gladiators instead. He dubbed himself "Barbarian", and grew the worlds most righteous mohawk. His best event, needless to say, was the joust. He never lost, and was only held to a draw twice in about 5 years. When Gladiators folded again as it usually does, he became a stuntman. McJeff 02:14, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Gurney *Gurney became a country music star. Unfortunately he was a womanizer, and ended up getting his career derailed with a half dozen paternity lawsuits. His reputation shot, he ended up moving back to Bullworth and teaching music at the local public school (as opposed to Bullworth Academy, which he still hated even 15 years later). McJeff 03:50, 26 May 2009 (UTC) * 15 weeks later when gurney decided to take marajuana he got high and decided to have a little "fun" with the girls at bullworth, he attempted rape on edna (don't ask why),gloria,christy,angie,karen,ms philips,the nurse, the librarian, the music teacher, ms danvers, mandy, pinky, zoe, beatrice, the fat girl, melody, and lola, all of them pressed charges against him, so gurney was sentenced to life imprisonment. ssjzach Jerry *Later in life, he opened dozens of Superstores all over the country, and made millions of dollars. Landofflames Leon *Leon actually chose to become a bum rather than work because he hated working so much. Duncan tried a couple different times to help Leon get a decent job, but he got fired each time for laziness. One day, he read about the experiment where someone made a robotic beggar and made money off it. Leon rigged one of those up and made enough money with it that he was able to get an apartment and pay his electric bill, which he needed to keep his TV going. Sometimes his old friends would buy him a videogame out of pity. McJeff * his laziness got the better of him one day he was walking down the street and he decide to sleep but then a truck came by and hit him (the driver was algie) and he was put in a coma forever. ssjzach Omar *Omar joined the navy, conveniently just as a war against Iran was starting. Omar won 3 purple hearts and a medal of valor, and fought about being shipped back home. He ran against Derby Harrington for his seat in Congress, but lost despite earning 51% of the popular vote. He became a recruiter for the navy and spent most of the rest of his life trying to give the kids native to Bullworth Town opportunities to get a decent education without going to Bullworth Academy. McJeff Otto Prefects Seth *Seth became a bouncer in a nightclub and was very good at his job despite losing his temper a few times. However one night Seth lost his temper with the wrong troublemaker who ended up crippling Seth. Seth now lives with his wife in Bullworth, but is in a wheelchair. Dan the Man 1983 21:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Karl Max Edward all 4 of them * one day the students of bullworth decided to rebell against the prefects with a plan called operation PREFECT DOWNFALL, the nerds and bullies distracted them by fighting eachother, then the jocks, greasers,preps, and non cliques ganged up on them then the nerds and bullies joined in to, even jimmy,gary,zoe, and petey joined in, the prefects thought ahead and brought guns, but so did the students then after every prefect and student were injured and crippled the only two standing durring the battle were jimmy and seth they engaged in a fistfight that lasted for two hours with jimmy being the vitor, after this they celebrated in detention, the prefects were rid of, and the day was known as 'THE BATTLE FOR BULLWORTH'. ssjzach Non-Clique Angie Christy *She graduated from Bullworth Academy, and went missing, never to be seen again. -Landofflames Constantinos *Constantinos kept getting more and more depressed. He started wearing as much black as he could get away with what with Bullworth's dress code. By the time he was a sophomore (10th grade, a year older than Jimmy in Bully), some of the other kids in the school had started thinking he was cool because of it. He ended up starting his own clique, a bunch of depressed goths and emos. In general the clique was about equal with the Bullies for toughness, and their hangout was behind the boys dorm and in the boiler room. Eventually Const grew out of it and went to college for journalism, but the clique continued on without him. McJeff Eunice *Graduated from Bullworth but things really never changed for her. She never lost her weight, and still has a sour outlook on life. Eunice got a job working at the Yum Yum market in Bullworth Town, but was fired after 3 days for helping herself to food. Eunice now works at an All-You-Can-Eat Buffet. Dan the Man 1983 21:38, 19 June 2009 (UTC) *Eunice realised she was overweight when Constaninos dumped her. She took a lot of sessions with dieticians. Angie bullied her by shoving fast food on her bed. Eunice managed to lose some weight, But during prom, Damon found her next to the pool eating a deluxe meal. He kept it a secret. Thinking Damon loves her she kisses him in front of the soccer team. She is kicked out of school for so called "Raping" Damon. She got a part time job cleaning at happy volts asylum but was fired for sleeping on duty. 3 years past and she returns to be a cook at Bullworth after edna died. The kids threw food at her and said she raped Damon. She quit working there and started a course for people under stress. She met Johnny there and Damon himself. She is kicked out for her past with Damon. Luckily she passes an exam gets a career in a hospital along with her new friend Beatrice. She writes a book called "It happened to me2 and sold millions across Bullworth. She bought a house in Old Bullworthvale.One day she bumped into Russell.He chased her into Bifs garden. She was attacked by his dog. She is dead before the paramedics arrive. Gordon Ivan Karen Lance Melody Pedro *Pedro's parents got into a fight and divorced when Pedro was 10 years old. Pedro became more bullied than ever. Five years has passed and Pedro's parents died. His mother died in a car crash and his father got shot by Norteño members in California. Pedro snapped so many times and received a lots of detentions for example. crippling Ted's arm for bullying him and broke Sheldon's leg for making out with Pedro's nowadays-girlfriend Karen wich led to their breakout. After he graduated from Bullworth at the age of 17 Pedro went to the headmasters office and viciously assaulted Dr.Crabblesnitch for ignoring Pedro's needs for help all these years. He moved to California and became member of Sureños and later realised that gang life is something that killed his father and he left the gang life and left California. Pedro lives in Miami in a large mansion similar to Scarface's mansion with his wife and his two sons and two daughters as a huge movie star. DaggerD 16:52, 16 December 2008 *Pedro never finished school in the United States since his parents moved the family to Mexico. He graduated school in Mexico and moved back to the United States where he owns a Mexican food resturant in Texas. Dan the Man 1983 11:30, 18 June 2009 (UTC) * after the riot pedro hit the gym and got buffed up, and he started fights with the toughest guys in school, he put bif in a wheelchair, broke damons leg, put ted into a coma, knocked out luis and juri at the same time and he was expelled. ssjzach Ray *Ray graduated from Bullworth and went on to get a degree in Computer Science at a local university. He worked for Nintendo as a computer programmer and became one of their top employees. Ray was due to be engaged to Eunice, but they broke up. He died of a massive heart attack at age forty. Paul H K 08:52, 17 June 2009 (UTC) * every student in bullworth decided that since jimmys gone they can do whatever they want and decide to gang up on ray and beat the living crap out of him and put him in the hospital he died 3 weeks after surgery via a gunshot from trent. ssjzach Sheldon *After Crabblesnich kicked him out for completely annoying all the staff at bullworth. He lived in blue skies and was constantly under fire from Clint(Henry). Trevor gloria * after graduating from bullworth she was accepted into harvard university and got a masters degree in history, math, english, spanish, japanese, german, chinese, korean, french, chemestry, biology, algebra, sextology, geography, geology, ocenology, science, shop, art, and health, also a black belt in karate from ethan, she later married sheldon and had two kids. ssjzach faculty edna * after a recent food fight edna quit her job and took cooking lessons, the she went to paris and became a famous chief ssjzach. mr burton * after being fired he got a job at another school he became their gym coach then ten years later he became the football coach for the eagles and won the superbowl hes now retired and three weeks later he dies of a heart attack. ssjzach mr hatrick * after being fired he got into a street fight with mr galloway, hatrick was sentenced to two years in the happy volts asylum where his cellmate was gary smith they both talked about how much they hated jimmy and mr galloway so for those two years they ploted on getting revenge on them, when they were released gary was allowed to go to bullworth and dr crabblesnich alowed mr hatrick to be a math teacher again, and as soon as they saw jimmy and galloway they went right up to them and tried to attack them, luckily russel beat gary to a pulp and broke mr hatricks back to save them so now mr hatrick is in a wheelchair. ssjzach mr galloway *galloway went back to drinking, he also opened up a liquar store in old bullworth vale but he was put back into the happy volts asylum but he accepted it, this gave him time to think about his problems then when he came out he started up a program about underage drinking and alchoholism. ssjzach ms philips * ms philips was fired a week after the riot, because she came to work drunk and she flashed her students durring class, she was drunk because durring the riot mr galloway had his leg broken and the jocks almost had him killed until jimmy and russel saved him, galloway was hospitalize for 5 months, after being fired she went to the hospital to find out that mr galloway died, not because of the injuries in the riot but of alchohol poisoning, on that day jimmy came to his funeral and said he's sorry about what happened, and for some reason jimmy atempted to rape ms philips, but she kick him in the balls and pressed charges, now shes working as a cop. ssjzach mrs carvin * durring the riot at bullworth mrs carvin died in the library because one of the jocks stabbed her. ssjzach dr crabblesnich * dr crabblesnitch quit being the principal of bullworth and decided to live a new life in miami, he became a famous movie star and won 12 academy awards, he died a week after auditioning for the role of proffesor snape for harry potter and the half blood prince because of a heart attack. miss danvers * miss danvers was gang raped by russel, bif, darby, damon, ted, johnny, ernice, and edger, after this incident she left bullworth and joined the church of scientology. ssjzach mr luntz * mr luntz was fired after he brought a gun to bullworth and tried to shoot dr crabblesnitch, after the incident he got another at a different school as a janitor after the first month mr luntz was given a raise and after 15 years of working he retired in new jersy. ssjzach mr matthews * mr matthews was fired a week after the riot for not using discipline on the students, after that mr matthews got a job as a geography teacher at a different school. ssjzach nurse mcrae * the day after the riot, nurse mcrae took care of the injured students and was discovered by the american health department and got a job at a hospital in new york, she got married to neil and had two children. ssjzach neil * two weeks after the riot, neil went insane saying the government has finally found him, then he took out a gun and shot the prefects, after his shooting rampage neil was fired and placed in the happy volts asylum. ssjzach mrs peabody *mrs peabody was killed durring the riot because she was trying to ward away the greasers, then johnny came and stabbed her, the female students and faculty members came to her funeral, also johnny was suspended from bullworth because of the incident. ssjzach miss peters * after the riot, miss peters quit due to being raped by damon, shes now a famous female orcestra leader in new york. ssjzach dr slawter * dr slawter got revenge on mr harrington by destroying all of his plants, mr harrington sued dr slawter and had him sentenced to prison for 3 years, one year before parole dr slawter commited suicide by hanging himself. ssjzach dr watts * dr watts quit bullworth after making a chemical that can make hair grow back, he was discovered by the hair health institute and made millions of dollors, dr watts died two years later from a chemical mixing accident. ssjzach mr wiggins * mr wiggins died two weeks after the riot because of lung cancer. ssjzach